koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Musashi Miyamoto
Musashi Miyamoto is one of the new playable characters in Samurai Warriors 2. He is widely considered to be one of Japan's greatest swordsmen and is famous for writing The Book of Five Rings. His name is assigned to the default bodyguards in Samurai Warriors. Scrolls named after the principles mentioned in his book also appear in this title. When these five scrolls are equipped at once, elemental attacks are instant death. They can be found in the game's Abyss Survival mode. His height in Samurai Warriors 2 is 175 cm (5'9"). Role in Games Samurai Warriors Musashi is a man of common origin. After he defeated a man who declared himself as the strongest swordsmaster in the land, Musashi decided to hone his swords skills by traveling. Wanting to better improve himself, he joined the Western army at Sekigahara. However, he learns he joined a losing cause and cuts an escape route for himself after Mitsunari's retreat. As he fights through the bloodshed, he begins to wonder what it is that he's truly fighting for. After he rescues a village from bandits, Musashi wonders if there is pacifistic solution for his new life with the sword. While at Kyoto, Hideyori and Kiyomasa ask for his aid to save them from Ieyasu's army. Yukimura, a general who he met at Kyoto, later requests his aid at Osaka Castle. During the battle, Musashi sees that Yukimura is saddened by the fact that the latter's former friend Kanetsugu is on the Tokugawa side. Convincing Yukimura to fight Kanetsugu, Musashi helps reclaim the Sanada Ward from Kanetsugu and slays Ieyasu, gaining a reputation as a famed killer. Wanting to protect his comrades with this sword, he assists the final siege against Hidetada at Edo Castle. They find that the castle is defended by Kagekatsu's army, a despondent Kanetsugu -who is intent on dying together with Yukimura- and Masamune's forces. Musashi and Yukimura defeat Kanetsugu, with the latter apologizing to Yukimura in his dying breath. Hidetada dies during the conflict, signaling a presumable new time of peace under Hideyori. When Kotarō tries to disrupt Hideyori's plans to escape, Musashi duels him. In his ending, Kotarō questions what the swordsman plans to do with his murderous craft during peace. Musashi answers that his swords will someday find a way to protect people. His swordsmanship at Sekigahara also impresses Kojirō, who is more than willing to challenge someone with skill. Kojirō continues to seemingly stalk Musashi's travels as both swordsmen are hired by generals on opposing sides. Since he is angered by Kojirō's insistence to kill him, they face one another in a private duel. Musashi is the final victor and Kojirō is slain before the Osaka Campaign. In his dream stage, he wants to prove himself as the strongest warrior of the age. While Tadakatsu and Sakon are in the midst of a mock battle, Musashi barges in to show off his skills. Nene appears as the self-proclaimed strongest woman in the land. If Musashi does well during the battle, Kojiro will be obliged to duel him. Warriors Orochi He appears in one of Shu's Gaiden stages in Warriors Orochi and leads a group of swordsmen to overthrow Mitsunari. If the player helps Musashi successfully release the floodgates with his forces intact to reach Mitsunari, he will agree to join the resistance. In the sequel, he trains with Xu Huang to hone their respective arts. Ambushed by Orochi's troops, they agree to work together to capture the fleeing Da Ji and Himiko. During their chase, Musashi is also reacquainted with Kojiro. The two warriors report their findings to Sakon. In his dream stage, he teams up with Tadakatsu and Zhang Fei to rescue Ieyasu. Musashi personally decides to keep every enemy officer away from the ally main camp. Kessen Musashi can be recruited for Nobunaga's army in Kessen III. He will join Nobunaga after he is beaten in a Rampage at Kizugawaguchi. He has a strong sword proficiency and leads one of the strongest sword units in the game. If he fights against Muneyoshi Yagyu, he will share a special quote with him as rivals. He will not have a good relationship with Muneyoshi if they are put in the same unit, lowering their attack. Character Information Development When developers were planning to add the strongest sword wielding character, Musashi became the obvious choice for the position. The designer wanted his design to scream Musashi and made a wild image to reflect known historical accounts of his appearance. They wanted to show his confidence by writing "The Land's Greatest" (天下無双, Tenka Musou) on the back of his coat. The director adds that Musashi was also one of the most requested characters for the first game, but he guesses that this was mainly due to the popularity of the taiga drama (titled Musashi) that showed the year before. Even though he is basically a bonus character for fans, he also wants players to max him out and use him to truly experience Chaos difficulty. Personality Musashi is an idealistic and rambunctious youth. He believes his swords can save and protect people, striving to prove his worth as the land's greatest swordsman. While he is is confident in his blade, he is inexperienced with society and initially acts callous towards others. He doubts himself when he first sees the world but becomes more proud of his skills as time passes. He eventually believes in friendship during his time with the Toyotomi. He doesn't think very highly of Kojirō's ruthlessness and despises his rival's persistence. Character Symbolism For his Samurai Warriors counterpart, he is symbolized by the characters for "cut" (斬) and "ultimate" (極). His second set of swords are named after the four character idiom, Munen Musou (無念無想). It has one of two meanings, one of which is tied to a Buddhist concept. The phrase describes a departure from one's desires and self to enter a state of nothingness. A modern interpretation means to be free from all thoughts and to not think. Within kōbuto -teachings and philosophies for various martial arts- "mu" or "void" is a desirable state of mind for practitioners that takes years for even masters to perfect. A kendō idiom compares the state of nothingness to the reflection of a moon in Hirosawa Pond. Just as how the moon and unmoving water are perfectly synchronized to reflect one another, a disciple is encouraged to envision their thoughts to be like a clear mirror or still water. Doing so will allow them to perfectly see their opponent's openings and allow them to act naturally. Musashi's third set of swords are named after the heaven and earth. They are joined by one of Musashi's taught sword-styles, Musashi Enmei-ryu. According to legend, he taught this particular art within the Tottori Domain. Enmei-ryu was known as a dual sword wielding practice supposedly taught since the Heian Period; Yoshitsune has been fabled to have been taught this particular style of swordplay. Musashi supposedly improved the archaic teachings to create a unique style, which could also be effectively used by short swords. His style is considered unique and different than Enmei-ryu or his famed philosophies for Niten Ichi described in Book of Five Rings. Each of his swords for his fourth set are named after an individual deity in Japanese mythology. One is named after Iwasaku, one of the deities born from Kagutsuchi's death. He was born when Kagustuchi's blood dripped down from Izanagi's blade onto stone. His name means to embody a sword that has the power to rip out the very roots of the earth. Born right after Iwasaku was Iwatsutsunoo, who forms the namesake for the other sword. Iwatsutsunoo's name has been broken down to mean "stone hammer" and has thought to be a hammer that forges swords to match Iwasaku's name. The deities are considered sword gods affiliated with an earth element. Like his fourth, Musashi's fifth set of swords are named after two sword gods, Mikahahiya and Hinohayahi. They share the same origins as Iwasaku and Iwatsutsunoo, but they instead represent destructive flames. Mikahahiya and Hinohayahi are also said to be gods who ensure the quality and strengths of finished swords. Voice Actors * Arron Wood - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Sam Riegel - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Hidehiko Kaneko - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes *"Only one can be the greatest! Guess who." *"My swords will cut through this darkness, and herald a new age!" *"The way of the sword, I will perfect it!" *"Prepare... to be dazzled." *"I am invincible!" *"A new age is coming. For Japan, and me." *"Seems like I overestimated my self all the time!" *"I thought I was invincible. I had no idea!" *"All right. I got me an enemy officer." *"This is going to be a walk in a park!" *"This joint is mine." *"Finally a chance to use my sword to end suffering! This is it!" *"If all you can do with them is hurt others, you don't deserve your swords." *"The sword is not a tool of death! You hear me?!" *"Sit back and relax." *"Hey, I'm pretty good with this acting stuff. Maybe I should meet up with that Okuni girl." *"No matter how strong your sword, you cannot split a shadow." :"Yeah? Well I don't see any shadows here. Just a skinny little man in a silly outfit." ::~~Hanzo and Musashi; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Tadakatsu Honda... They say you're the best man 'round these parts. But I like a challenge! Here goes!" :"Very good. Come and fight me! Your youthful energy against my refined skill. And may the best man win." ::~~Musashi and Tadakatsu; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : ,( ),( ): Taks a leap and does a dual inward chopping slash, then followed by a kick, then rotating slashes. : , ,( ),( ): Slashes his foe up, then jumps up to them. From there, he rapidly stabs his foe with both swords, then kicks them away. : , , ,( ),( ): Stab, rushing sideways slash, inward dual slash, followed by a dual slash that creates small ripples around Musashi. : , , , ,( ),( ): Rapid double inward slashes, followed by an outward dual slash. : , , , , ,( ): (Xtreme Legends only) Powerful turning cut to the left with both blades. Knocks back foes who are hit. : : Repeately slashes inwards from a stationary position, then back poses with his blades. : , : Dual outward slash aimed downward. : , : Stabs both swords on the ground. :Dashing : Rapidly slashes inward while running, then finishes with a turning slash. :R1 + : Temporarily takes a special stance for a counter attack, if timed right, Musashi then rushes through his target(s) in a triangluar formation. :R1 + : Takes a pose, musou gauge fills partially. Also breaks guards. :Personal Skill ': ('Reversal) Counter enemy attacks with the charge button. Peforms the ending for his C4 to slash away opponents. Horse Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding his C5 and Level 3 Musou. He gains new R1 abilities: :R1: Blurts out "Who's the best?" and powers himself and his teammates up with a buff for a short time. :R1 (counter): A quick outwards dual slash that knocks back enemies. In Warriors Orochi 2, the animation is slightly altered. Fighting Style Musashi's fighting style in the game is a slightly more theatrical version of the Hyōhō Niten Ichi-ryū twin-sword style he invented. Although it has a more limited range than spear weapons and no projectiles for long range use, his twin swords are excellent for both one-on-one duels and for keeping back large crowds. His Musou attack has him stand in place and essentially turns him into a living food processor, shredding apart anyone too slow to get out of the way. His moveset is generally regarded one of the best in the game. However, one weakness from his initial usage is his lack of range, so foes such as archers can be a problem at times for Musashi. His musou is also lacking in range as well, so range powerups are needed when Musashi is raising stats, especially in Warriors Orochi. Weapons How to Obtain Mastery & Vision *Stage: Chaos in Kyoto *Requirments: Defeat Ieyasu before he escapes. Note: When the stage starts, head straight for his location. Ieyasu is in hyper-mode, but since you're playing with Musashi, it shouldn't be a problem. The weapon appears in one of the alleys in the eastern part of the map. Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends How to Obtain Courage & Conviction *Stage: Tournament of Champions *Requirements: Defeat 700 enemies before Kojirō appears. Note: You don't have to complete the given missions, just defeat the enemies and the weapon appears in south-east of the map. Historical Information Gallery Image:Musashi-sw2concept.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 polished concept art Musashi-3rdcostume.jpg|Third costume in Warriors Orochi 2 Musashi Miyamoto.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition portrait Musashi-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Myaamoto Musashi in Nobunyaga no Yabou Musashi-supermahjongtaikai.jpg|Super Mahjong Taikai portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters